<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I hear those church bells ringing by takemebacktothenightwemet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250492">I hear those church bells ringing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/takemebacktothenightwemet/pseuds/takemebacktothenightwemet'>takemebacktothenightwemet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bly Manor, F/F, Imagine Me and You - Freeform, Modern AU, Wedding vibes, damie - Freeform, flirty jamie, pretend these stories are in the same timeline, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:14:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/takemebacktothenightwemet/pseuds/takemebacktothenightwemet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bly Manor/Imagine Me &amp; You crossover</p><p> </p><p>Jamie didn't know Rach had a half-sister, especially one all the way from America. But when Dani visits England for Luce and Rach's wedding, sparks fly for more than one couple. </p><p> </p><p>Jamie/Dani centric.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dani Clayton/Jamie, Luce/Rachel (Imagine Me &amp; You)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>188</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Spitting-Image</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So let's all pretend that Jamie and Dani are in the same timeline as Rach and Luce, and that it's past 2014 so they can actually get married (or we pretend gay marriage was legalised a few years earlier...your choice)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jamie was resting against the counter, elbows leaning on the wooden surface as she went through that month’s inventory. The flower shop was closed, had been for almost an hour, but she’d sworn to get this done before the weekend. It was now 5:30 on Friday evening. Lest she broke her promise, Jamie was stuck for another half an hour at least.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She stood up straight and stretched out her back, wincing at the small cracks that echoed into the empty room. Her hand started to ache, but she ignored the red pen indents on her fingers. When the bell above the door sounded out, Jamie didn’t even turn her head. ‘We’re closed.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Oh, hi I-I’m sorry. I’m looking for Rachel? She told me to meet her here?’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the lilt of an American accent resonated through her, Jamie lifted her gaze in curiosity. Stood awkwardly clutching the straps of her bulked up ruck-sack, was a young blonde woman with a soft smile and clear skin. There were more than a few metres between them, but even from the distance Jamie could see the obvious resemblance, it took her aback. Jamie realised after a long pause that silence still hung between them, she cleared her throat and took a step back from the register.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘She didn’t mention anything, but I don’t mind you waiting.’ Jamie was already a thousand times more accommodating to this one stranger than she was to any of her customers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was the American’s beauty that struck her first, then her dress sense. Letting her eyes trail up and down shamelessly, causing a slight red tint to appear on the woman’s cheeks. Jamie felt satisfaction just at that small reaction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Thank you.’ The American walked further into the shop, closer to Jamie. ‘It’s horrible out there, and Rachel isn’t answering her calls.’ She stuck her hand out with a smile. ‘I’m Dani, by the way.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jamie quirked an eyebrow but took the outstretched hand in front of her. She tried to ignore the tingle and the warmth of Dani’s skin, evidently failing as she held the grip longer than normal. They both let their hands drop back by their sides.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Jamie.’ She said, trying to keep her expression steady as Dani grinned at the name. ‘If Rach isn’t picking up, I can try ringing Luce?’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dani’s eyes lit up. ‘That would be great, thank you.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jamie slid her phone off the desk, finding Luce’s number with ease and hearing the rhythmic ringing tones before she picked up. ‘Hey Luce, listen. I’ve got an American with me and-’ She paused to hear the rambling voice on the other end as it interrupted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dani strained to catch the string of words tumbling out the phone, instead she watched Jamie’s face. The lines on her forehead, the twitch of her lips and the bounce of her curls as she turned her head back towards Dani. She realised she’d been staring when Jamie smirked, making the American blush for the second time.</p>
<p>‘Okay, no no problem. See you in a bit. Bye, bye.’ She put her phone away. ‘Right, so Rach’s phone died, that’s why she hasn’t been answering, and they’re stuck in a bit of traffic, but they’re on their way here and shouldn’t be too long.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Thank god. I was worried she forgot about me.’ Dani said, her smile not quite reaching her eyes as she did. There was a pause, and the air grew ever so slightly sad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘In the meantime.’ Jamie’s voice shook her out of her reverie. ‘How about you tell me what brought you across the pond? It’s not very often we get an American in our midst, and a gorgeous one at that.’ Jamie was aware of her blatant flirting, but with a woman like Dani stood right in front of her, she couldn’t help it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A wave of relief went through her as she saw Dani’s grin grow even wider, knowing it had been received well. A strand of hair fell from behind Dani’s ear, and Jamie repressed the urge to tuck it back. She shook herself internally, <em>pull yourself together.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘I uh…needed a change. A big one. I had a relationship I needed to get away from, as well as an overbearing mother. I mean, I didn’t even know Rachel existed until a few months ago and she said I should come visit. So, I kinda just booked a one-way ticket here.’ Dani couldn’t help but ramble, she’d felt nervous since the moment she’d stepped foot in the flower shop.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jamie let out a low whistle. ‘A one-way ticket? Impressive. Don’t think I’d have the balls to do that.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Yeah well…’ Dani trailed off, almost embarrassed. Jamie had made her feel beautiful and confident all within the space of five minutes. ‘When your family is as crap as mine, and you find a sister you never knew about, it wasn’t a hard choice.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Jamie opened her mouth to press further, her inquisitive nature getting the better of her, when the bell above the door interrupted. Rach and Luce came bundling into the shop, coats suspended above their head to shield them from the rain. Dani turned at the intrusion and immediately launched herself towards Rach, recognising her the second she saw her. The older woman caught her and hugged Dani tight, letting the grin take over her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luce wandered over to Jamie, ruffling her curls and laughing as Jamie shoved her away. ‘Oi, get off!’ They acted like siblings, bickering ones at that, it had always been that way ever since Jamie showed up on the shop doorstep asking for a job. Almost four years ago.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Thanks for keeping her company.’ Luce said, gesturing over to where Rach had finally let Dani go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Oh, no problem. But uh, quick question-’ However, Jamie couldn’t voice her thoughts before Rach came over to them, Dani in tow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Right guys, this is my half-sister Dani. Dani, this is Jamie and my fiancé Luce.’ Rach found herself back into the embrace of Luce, the brunette winding an arm around her waist.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘We’ve already met.’ Dani referenced to Jamie. ‘But it’s really nice to finally meet you Luce, Rachel’s told me so much about you.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jamie listened for a minute or two, questions still circling around in her mind. Until there was a lull in the conversation and she seized her opportunity.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Hold on.’ All eyes turned to her. ‘Can someone please explain how Rach suddenly has a sister, an American one at that, that none of us knew about?’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dani turned back into Jamie’s eye line and she’d momentarily forgotten the striking appearance of the American. ‘Yes, sorry, I probably should’ve explained earlier.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So, Dani explained. She told them of her mother’s drunken confession one night a few months back, how her parents’ relationship had always been a bit rocky, and how her mother had had an affair with an Englishman right before she got pregnant with Dani. She told them about the anger she’d felt initially, but then the want and the need to find out who her real father was. She told them about finding him and in the process, finding Rachel also.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘And whilst we’re on the topic, our dad is very excited to meet you, and H. She couldn’t stop talking about it at dinner yesterday. So prepare yourself for that.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dani smiled at the mention of her younger half-sister, she had found an entire new family, one that was willing to welcome her with open arms. A family that didn’t judge or hate. It made her eager to stay, resentful already of the day she’d have to pack up and leave.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘I can’t believe how quickly she’s growing up.’ Luce said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘And yet she still hangs onto your every word. I swear she’s more enamoured with you than I am.’ Rach teased, falling into easy banter with her fiancé.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dani couldn’t help but beam at the two women, watching how in love they were. Dani hadn’t had that; she hadn’t felt that yet. Despite being so close to a wedding herself, she’d realised in the nick of time it wasn’t what she wanted. Rachel gave her an out, and she didn’t hesitate to take it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She noticed Jamie watching her in her peripheral vision, and it caused warmth to spread over her body. From the second she’d laid eyes on her, Dani knew she was attracted to Jamie. And based on the brunette’s flirting techniques, the feeling was more than mutual. It was rare for her to be so certain with her emotions, but there was just something different about Jamie. Dani wanted to be open with her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Right, whilst this has been a very eventful evening, I’m gonna head home, leave you two and Rach’s carbon-copy to get fully acquainted.’ Jamie said, referring to the obvious similarity between the blondes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Before you go!’ Jamie was stopped in her tracks at Rach’s voice. ‘I need to ask you a quick favour.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rach guided Dani forward, so they both came closer to Jamie. ‘The wedding is in a few days and Dani doesn’t really know anyone, would you mind keeping an eye on her?’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘I don’t need to be babysat.’ Dani joked, trying to hide her desperation to spend more time with Jamie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jamie pretended to think it over, before answering with a smirk. ‘Yeah of course, I can keep an eye on her.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The wink Jamie sent in Dani’s direction caused a whole new surge of feelings to rush through her, and she prayed her red cheeks weren’t too visible in the dimming light.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Also, we’re taking Dani to dinner tomorrow. Fancy joining us? It’ll just be at the pub.’ Rach said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Sure.’ Jamie said nonchalantly, though she certainly didn’t feel it inside. Dani threw her entire composure out of whack, something she wasn’t prepared for. ‘Considering I live above that pub, it won’t be too much of an inconvenience.’ She grabbed her coat hanging on the hook. ‘See you all tomorrow then.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jamie let her gaze linger on Dani, giving her a quick smile before she headed out, letting the door close shut behind her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dani watched her go, tearing her eyes away eventually, seeing her pull a bomber jacket over her head to shield herself from the rain. Jamie disappeared out of sight and Dani felt a slight pang in her heart, wondering how she had fallen so quickly, so easily, without warning. Rach’s grip on her arm brought her back, she found herself drifting into daydreams with just the thought of Jamie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tomorrow couldn’t come soon enough.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Reading Between The Lines</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jamie joins Dani, Luce and Rach at dinner.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jamie had never faffed over an outfit so much in her life. Her bedroom mirrored that of an eccentric teenager going on a first date, shirts strewn over the bed and several pairs of jeans thrown onto the floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Right, this is not a big deal. It’s just dinner.’ Jamie muttered to herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Jeans and a nice top…why not? </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She wondered what Dani would wear, would she bother to dress up? Or was Jamie reading into things? The American accent had been ringing in her ears ever since yesterday, she couldn’t seem to rid her thoughts of the girl. Jamie found herself drifting off into daydreams, a rose between her fingertips, and only jolted back to reality by the occasional sound of the shop bell. It had been less than 24 hours and the American had already dominated her mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jamie dragged a pair of black jeans up her legs, grabbing a slightly cropped t-shirt and pulling it over her head. Her phone lit up, a text from Luce saying they were already downstairs. She’d spent so much time contemplating her outfit, she’d lost track of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her boots were already perched by the door and she slotted her feet in before tucking her phone into her back pocket. Jamie’s keys swung around her finger as she headed down the stairs and into the gentle ambience of the pub.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She spotted them out of the corner of her eye, Dani was facing away but turned once Rach saw Jamie. She almost laughed when she saw the seating arrangement, Rach and Luce sat next to each other with an empty chair beside Dani, <em>I wonder who engineered that one. </em>A smirk from Luce confirmed her suspicions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jamie greeted everyone before taking her place next to the American, as she sat down her leg brushed against Dani but neither girl pulled away, they just let the contact happen. Luce had already ordered her a beer and Jamie took a sip without hesitation, completely aware of Dani’s staring. Dani couldn’t help but watch as Jamie’s tongue darted out to wet her lips before she lifted the bottle in her grasp, noting the condensation that remained on her fingers. She dragged her gaze away when Rach directed a question towards her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Dani, has your mum messaged you yet?’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Nope.’ Dani sighed. ‘No texts, no calls, nothing yet.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jamie turned marginally in her seat to focus on Dani, she saw the wounded expression on her face. ‘What happened?’ She asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Oh nothing really. I think she’s still mad I broke off my engagement to Eddie, and about everything after that.’ It was vague and Jamie wanted to press further but decided to keep her mouth shut, Dani would share when she wanted to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘I’m sure she’ll come around.’ Luce said, giving Dani a reassuring smile. ‘And if she doesn’t, well more fool her.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That lightened Dani’s spirits ever so slightly and she settled back into her seat, letting her body relax from its rigid posture.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The evening went on with a calming atmosphere, there was a lull in conversation once the food arrived, but it picked up soon after. Dani asked Jamie how she’d ended up working at the flower shop and Jamie told her everything, albeit a more summarised version of her past. Dani listened with intent, only ever peeling her eyes away to reach for her glass of wine. In return, Jamie hung onto her every word when Dani told them the story behind her and Eddie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Have you tried on your bridesmaid’s dress yet?’ Jamie asked Dani.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luce and Rach were busy in their own separate conversation, Jamie had caught the gist, wedding stuff. So she re-aimed her focus on Dani, though it had never really left.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘I have, it’s gorgeous. Pink and sort of velvety too.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘You in pink? Can’t even imagine it.’ Jamie’s eyes flickered down to the pink jumper Dani was currently sporting, whilst referencing the pink skirt she’d been wearing the day prior. She made Dani laugh and a bubble of pride threatened to burst in her chest. ‘I’m sure you’ll look gorgeous.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe it was the beer loosening her tongue, lowering her inhibitions, but Jamie knew she’d be flirting anyway regardless of her alcohol intake. She wanted to make Dani blush, in more ways than one. But there was also a part of her holding back, she was Rach’s little sister after all and Jamie didn’t want to take advantage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dani enjoyed the comment, if her cheeky grin was anything to go by. ‘What are you wearing?’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jamie had declined Rach’s bridesmaid invitation after taking one look at the dresses, deciding she’d be better off with the main crowd and keeping an eye on the flowers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Not sure yet.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘The wedding’s in three days.’ Dani said, slightly worried at Jamie’s procrastination.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘I know. I’m still deciding between two.’ She placed her beer down. ‘What do you think, little black dress or shirt and trousers?’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dani conjured up the image of Jamie wearing both, trying to figure out which one wouldn’t make her lose her mind and turn her mute, turned out neither of them. She pictured Jamie’s curves in the dress and her legs in tight trousers. She cleared her throat, regaining her composure.</p>
<p>‘Shirt and trousers.’ Dani hoped her voice didn’t waver.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘You think? Might just take your advice then.’ Jamie nodded, loving the smile that appeared on Dani’s face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The bill was requested not long after, Luce and Rach insisted on paying much to Jamie’s chagrin. The couple announced they would retire for the evening, Jamie reassured them she’d make sure Dani got back safe and sound. Soon it was just them two, and Jamie went to speak but Dani beat her to the punch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘I don’t want the evening be over just yet.’ She admitted, hoping Jamie would take the offered bait.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘No?’ Dani shook her head in response. ‘We could watch a movie at mine? I’ve got popcorn.’ Jamie teased.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘That sounds really nice.’ Dani said softly, a warm smile on her lips and Jamie had to keep herself from looking down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jamie took the initiative to stand up, Dani following suit. They tucked in their chairs and Dani followed the brunette through a heavy door then up a set of stairs. Jamie unlocked her front door and opened it for Dani to step inside, she shut the door behind her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dani took in her surroundings, in particular the abundance of plants scattered around the apartment. She noticed how tidy it was, how cosy it was, she instantly pictured the two of them cuddled up on the sofa, blanket thrown over their laps.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘What film do you fancy?’ Jamie asked, dropping her keys in a bowl by the door. Dani looked confused and it took Jamie a moment to realise she wasn’t familiarised with British colloquialisms just yet. ‘What movie would you like to watch?’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dani’s mouth formed an ‘o’ shape and she mirrored Jamie’s chuckles. ‘Sorry, not quite used to the slang yet. What have you got?’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Why don’t you have a look whilst I’m getting changed, I need to take these jeans off.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Okay, sounds good.’ An idea popped in Dani’s mind before Jamie could disappear. ‘Hey, why don’t you show me your outfits for the wedding?’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jamie quirked an eyebrow at Dani’s suggestion, wondering if she had an ulterior motive. ‘Sure, why not?’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dani watched her slip past the bedroom door and headed over to the assortment of DVDs piled in the TV stand. She almost jumped when Jamie’s voice floated into the living room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘So, what are your plans whilst you’re here?’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dani stopped rifling through the DVDs to answer her question. ‘I’m not sure yet, might apply for a working visa, try and find a job. That kind of thing.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘What kind of job?’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She could hear rustling and wondered what outfit Jamie would appear in first. ‘Not sure about that either. I worked as a teacher’s assistant for a bit, did some babysitting, so maybe something like that?’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Oh right, you’re just a modern day Mary Poppins then eh?’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One film caught Dani’s eye and she pulled it from the pile. ‘I guess so.’ She laughed, opening the DVD case in preparation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She attempted to figure out the TV but Jamie didn’t give her much of a chance, sauntering back into the room. Dani’s mouth went dry at the sight of her, shirt, trousers and a black tie around her neck. She stood up straight and attempted to keep her face neutral. Jamie did a little twirl and Dani didn’t think Jamie couldn’t get any hotter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘You look…’ She couldn’t finish, there weren’t any words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jamie took her silence as a good sign and shoved her hands into the trousers pockets. ‘Is it safe to say this might be a winner?’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dani nodded, worried her voice would fail her if she attempted to speak. She found herself gravitating towards the other girl, and Jamie’s cocky smile faltered as Dani came closer. Her hands had a mind of their own as they reached out and grasped Jamie’s tie, feeling the soft fabric against her skin. Jamie’s breath hitched as Dani removed any distance between them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dani rarely took what she wanted, she was rarely sure of <em>what </em>she wanted. But with Jamie stood in front of her, dressed like that, it wasn’t hard to figure it out. Jamie gave her the space to organise her thoughts, and with a surge of confidence she pressed her lips against Jamie’s.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jamie’s hands flew to her waist, holding her steady, whilst Dani’s curled into her hair, pulling her even closer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She still had a grip on the tie, only releasing it when Jamie took a step back. She instantly missed their contact, but when Dani leaned back in Jamie pressed a hand against her cheek to stop her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Poppins…I-’ Before she could explain her recent actions, Dani interrupted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Oh god, I’m sorry. I’ve read this completely wrong.’ A hand flew to her forehead and every ounce of confidence within her had dissolved. She found herself a mess, desperate to escape. She didn’t even notice the nickname Jamie used.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Dani-’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘I thought you felt-no never mind, that’s on me. I’m so sorry.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Dani-’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was gathering her things back together, ignoring the repetition of her name. ‘No, it’s okay. I’m sorry, I should go. I’m gonna go.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Dani, just-’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘I had a really nice evening anyway, so thank you. I’ll um, see you at the wedding.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Dani wait!’ But the door had already slammed shut, and Jamie’s outstretched arm fell back down to her side. She had tried to reach out, to grab her hand, but Dani slipped out of range.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jamie collapsed onto the sofa in frustration, running a hand through her hair. Her lips were still tingling from Dani’s touch and she shut her eyes to relive that moment. Bringing herself back to reality, she saw the open DVD case lying on the coffee table. She picked it up in curiosity and smiled as saw the title, <em>Breakfast at Tiffany’s, </em>one of her favourite films.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She felt miserable when remembering the look on Dani’s face as she’d pushed her away, wishing the girl had given her a chance to explain. The reason was on the tip of her tongue, but Dani was adamant in leaving, not letting her get a word in edgeways.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The only comforting thought was that she’d see her again at the wedding, in three days, in the same outfit that caused Dani’s reaction. Hopefully then, she would let her explain.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Happy Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The wedding day.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this chapter is a bit longer than the others, but I didn't want to split it so here you go!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jamie was allocated a seat on the front row, playing with the stiff collar of her shirt. Rach and Luce were under the arch, hands clasped together as they tried to hold in tears. Jamie saw the pure, unadulterated love on their faces and couldn’t help but smile. They were perfect for each other and they had been waiting for this day for years, they could barely wait for the I do’s.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dani was stood with the other bridesmaids, to the side and just behind the couple of the hour. She had a small bouquet of pink and white flowers in her grasp, fiddling with a bit of loose ribbon. Most of her focus remained on Rach and Luce, but with Jamie a mere few metres away, her gaze started to drift.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jamie would look down, look up, then catch Dani staring. The American would shift her eyes quicker that lightning, but Jamie still caught it. She couldn’t help the smirk that spread over her face, hoping Dani would see.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She might’ve ran out of Jamie’s apartment in a flash, but her interest hadn’t wavered. Jamie already had a plan in her mind. She would catch Dani at the reception, explain everything before the girl could bolt, and pray she understood.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Until then, she’d settle with quick glances and sheepish smiles. She had seen Dani’s eyes trail shamelessly over her outfit when she’d walked to her seat, knowing exactly what affect it had. Jamie observed her dress, how it hugged her figure and showed off her shoulders. She wanted to run her hands along the fabric and pull Dani close, watch her pupils dilate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jamie was only brought back from her fantasies when the crowd erupted with claps and cheers. She blinked to clear her glazed vision, joining in on the celebration as Luce and Rach shared a kiss. They made their way back down the aisle, hand in hand, lost in each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The bridesmaids were next and Jamie caught Dani’s eye as she went past, she followed her out letting a few people go between them. They ended up side by side outside the wedding hall, throwing confetti over the happy couple.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘You look really nice.’ Jamie turned to Dani, lowering her voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dani seemed surprised at the compliment, not turning her head as she replied. ‘Thanks.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jamie knew she wasn’t going to get much else out of the girl and let their interaction fizzle out. They soon moved apart once photos commenced and Jamie took a seat on one of the outdoor tables. H, Rach and Dani’s little sister, joined her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘I wish I was old enough to get married.’ H sighed, resting her chin on her hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Trust me kid, relationships are overrated.’ Jamie knew she sounded like an old cynic, all she needed was a pipe hanging from her mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>H mulled this over, taking her time to respond. ‘Why don’t you get married?’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘And who would I marry?’ Jamie snorted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>H thought, hard. Her eyes widened in realisation when a perfect someone popped into her mind. Maybe she could play matchmaker.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Dani! You two would be perfect together. She already talks about you way too much.’ H was too young to understand some things were meant to be kept under wraps, but Jamie had never been so thankful of her innocence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Oh yeah? What does she say about me?’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before H could respond, Luce’s voice broke their interaction, calling Jamie over to the photographer. She reluctantly stood up, giving H a small wave before wandering over. She’d try and get the answer out of her later, or maybe she’d query Dani about it instead. Jamie already pictured the sheepish smile and stuttered words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘I know you hate having photos taken, but you did promise.’ Rach pouted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘I know I know, let’s do this.’ Jamie sighed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She didn’t catch sight of Dani until they had already got in position, seeing she was on the other side of the group. There was only four of them in the shot and Jamie had a gut feeling of what was coming next. She smiled for the photographer, changing stance a few times before Rach and Luce exited the scene.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just her and Dani remained and the two stood awkwardly waiting for instructions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Okay, now we just want a photo of the best man, sorry, best woman and the head bridesmaid.’ The photographer said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jamie’s face contorted into confusion. ‘But we’re not either of those?’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Then imagine you are.’ Luce stage whispered, ignoring the deadly glare sent in her direction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Despite Luce feigning innocence, Jamie knew exactly what the couple were up too. She saw Dani’s reluctance to move and took the first step for both of them, moving closer to the bridesmaid. They looked uncomfortable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Come on guys, pretend you actually like each other. Do a prom pose or something?’ Rach suggested, trying to keep her expression steady.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They reminded Jamie of a couple of teenagers, giggling to each other. No one could’ve guessed they were both newly married adults with stable jobs, Jamie would’ve shook her head in disbelief if Dani wasn’t standing right there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>An idea popped into Jamie’s mind and she almost stopped herself from doing it, until she saw the disappointed looks developing on Rach and Luce’s face. She decided to entertain them, it was their wedding day after all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few photos had already been taken, so Jamie bent down and picked Dani up as if she was carrying her over the threshold. Arm under her legs and the other supporting her back, Dani’s hands flew straight to her neck in shock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Jamie! Oh my god!’ The laughter left her before she had a chance to contain it, throwing her head back. ‘What are you doing!?’ There was no malice behind her words, just surprise and amusement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The photographer didn’t hesitate, catching every moment as it happened. Nothing was faked, not the way Jamie smiled down at her, not the surprise on Dani’s face, they didn’t even realise photos were being taken until the flash was turned on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She let her down eventually, lowering her back to the ground but keeping her hands around her waist. The married couple were distracted and Jamie seized the opportunity.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Hey, can we talk later, about what happened?’ She whispered, watching Dani swallow a lump in her throat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dani nodded, their proximity affecting her ability to think. Jamie pulled away soon after, leaving Dani to collect her thoughts and regain her composure. She could still feel Jamie’s hands around her waist.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Jamie arrived early for the reception, wanting to check up on the flower arrangements before Rach and Luce made their way over. She was distracting herself more than anything, a poor attempt at keeping her thoughts away from Dani.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All that effort went out the window when people began to stream through the double doors and Jamie was no longer alone. Dani came into view and Jamie’s heart skipped a beat, somehow she was even more beautiful than before. She walked up to her before Dani could find her seat and caught an arm in her grasp.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Hey.’ Her thumb traced the skin beneath her fingertips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Hi.’ Dani breathed out, smiling at Jamie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Come with me?’ Jamie asked, feeling ever so slightly nervous.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dani nodded, allowing Jamie to slip her hand in hers and pull her along. They walked back out of the reception hall and into the hotel corridors, Jamie knew they’d have a bit of time before the party kicked off. They turned the corner and Jamie stopped, the hallway was empty, bar a few hotel staff.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She faced Dani, dropping her hand and instantly missing the contact. Jamie cleared her throat before she spoke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Listen, I want to explain and apologise for what happened.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Jamie you don’t-’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Please?’ Jamie asked, she waited for Dani’s approval before carrying on. ‘Look, I really like you, more than I’ve ever liked anyone and it scared me. I mean, I’ve only known you a few days and I can’t get you out my head.’ Jamie sighed, leaning back against the wall. ‘When you kissed me, I thought I was gonna explode, honestly.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dani giggled at that, stepping closer to Jamie subconsciously. Jamie turned, her expression serious, and intertwined their fingers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘The reason I pushed you away, was because I didn’t want to take advantage. You’re Rach’s little sister, and you’ve just moved country and escaped what sounds like a pretty awful relationship to me. I didn’t want to rush into things, and I didn’t want you to feel like I was pushing you.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘God, you’re amazing.’ Dani cast her eyes downward for a split second. ‘But Jamie, I’m an adult. I can decide for myself what I want.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘I know that.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dani turned mischievous. ‘So if I told you I wanted you to kiss me, what would you say?’ Her hand fell on Jamie’s lapel, fingers dipping underneath the collar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jamie peered down the now empty hallway, checking for an audience. This time, there was no hesitancy in their movements. Jamie kissed her, wrapping her arms around her waist and pulling her close. Dani sighed into Jamie’s mouth and moved her hand round to the back of her neck. Jamie chuckled at the eagerness, putting minute distance between them and letting her forehead press against Dani’s.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Did I say enough?’ Jamie teased, her eyelids half shut as their lips remained centimetres apart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Not quite.’ Encouraging Jamie to lean back in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘If we’re out here for much longer, people might start to notice we’re missing.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dani groaned, knowing Jamie was right. No matter how much she wanted to, they couldn’t stand here making out all night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘I guess we should head back.’ Dani turned to leave but Jamie threaded her fingers through hers, they walked along hand in hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Oh and for the record, I really like you too.’</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Dani’s last minute seat at the reception had been conveniently added to the top table, right next to Jamie. Not that either of them were complaining. It meant Jamie could spend the evening whispering in Dani’s ear and making the American laugh, or blush, or both. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the night drew on, Rach and Luce had migrated round the room to greet and thank those who had attended. Rach’s parents were bickering, as usual, on the other side of the table. Luce’s mum had moved to the dance floor with H, leaving Jamie and Dani pretty much on their own.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jamie clinked her wine glass and the two shared a small ‘cheers’, before tipping back what was left.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Bottoms up.’ Jamie said, downing the last of the alcohol.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dani looked at her with the same expression she had in the apartment, utter confusion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Oh I have so much to teach you.’ Jamie quipped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before Dani could justify that with a response, the band made an announcement for the first dance and a hush fell over the guests. ‘Happy Together’ by The Turtles began to play and Dani smiled as she remembered the story Rach had told her. About chasing after Luce, about getting stuck in traffic and hearing that cyclist sing. How she’d shouted at the top of her lungs and ran to get her girl.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dani sighed lovingly at the sight of them dancing, watching Jamie’s fingers tap against the bottom of her wine glass.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone burst into applause as the dance finished, making both of them grin in response. They stayed on the dance floor as the music changed, others joining in once again. At the sound of the next song, Dani’s eyes widened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Oh my god this is my favourite!’ She stood up from her seat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Taylor Swift, seriously Poppins?’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dani ignored her comment and circled round her chair, turning back to tug at Jamie’s arm. ‘You have to dance with me.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘I dunno, I’m not really the dancing type.’ Jamie shrugged, feigning ignorance at the way Dani’s touch made her feel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Oh come on.’ Dani pouted and Jamie’s resistance was falling at the seams. ‘I’ve come all the way from America and you won’t even dance with me?’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her eyes were pleading and Jamie released a deep sigh. She was only human after all, and Dani’s pout could melt icecaps. She reluctantly agreed but smiled once Dani squealed in response. She took Jamie’s hand and dragged her along behind her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jamie had never been much of a dancer, but she was happy enough watching Dani enjoy herself. The American tried to coax her around the dance floor, but Jamie mostly stayed in one place.</p>
<p>Dani was disappointed when the song ended and almost made her way back to the table when Jamie caught her hand and pulled her back in. She recognised the music playing, an acoustic version of ‘Can’t Take My Eyes Off You’.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘I think I can dance a little better to this one.’ Her voice lowered in volume, so only Dani could hear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was slow, slow enough for a few couples to join them. Jamie’s hands slipped around Dani’s waist, and Dani felt hers migrate to Jamie’s neck. Though they were the same height, Jamie took the lead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She caught Dani off guard as she spun the girl out, and brought her back in with ease. Dani let her head fall on Jamie’s shoulder for a few seconds as she chuckled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As it progressed, the two got closer and closer with each step. Their foreheads were millimetres away and Dani had started to play with the baby hairs at the back of Jamie’s head. They were so enthralled with each other; they didn’t even notice another couple watching them from across the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Aren’t they so cute?’ Rach said. They had taken time for themselves and sat back down in their seats, but neither of them could resist watching the two girls slow dance together. ‘They’re like a mini version of us.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Do you think we’ll ever watch their first dance?’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Slow down it’s only been a week.’ Rach laughed. ‘But yes, we probably will.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They shared a smile and Luce took that moment to place her hand over Rach’s, linking their fingers together and kissing the back of her hand. She thought back to when they’d first met, it felt like a lifetime ago, when she caught her eye across the aisle. Luce had known instantly, but buried her feelings for a married woman.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But as she stared into her wife’s eyes, Luce had never been so thankful for her own persistence. Rach began to blush on the receiving end of Luce’s tender gaze.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘What?’ Rach chuckled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Part of me still can’t believe we’re actually married. There was a time I never thought this could be possible, and here we are.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Luce.’ Rach breathed, tears stinging at the corner of her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She brought a hand to Luce’s cheek and kissed her, softly, full of emotion, smiling as Luce’s curls tickled her skin. They both pulled away and turned to check back on the dancing couple. They had moved even closer, if that was even feasible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luce caught Jamie’s eye and the two pretended to be deep in conversation, giggling between themselves. Jamie shook her head and trapped the attention of Dani.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Everything okay?’ She asked, staring directly into Jamie’s eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘We’ve got an audience.’ She slyly gestured over to Rach and Luce who were attempting to appear nonchalant. ‘Bunch of teenagers, honestly.’ Jamie snorted, making Dani laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was beautiful, watching her, head thrown back and hair shaping her face. The corners of her eyes crinkled and her lips turned upwards to display white teeth. Jamie thought her attention to detail was almost creepy, but Dani didn’t seem to mind the leering. In fact, she bathed in it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘How are you getting back, tonight that is?’ Dani asked, chewing on her bottom lip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jamie smirked, questioning if Dani’s intentions were innocent or not. ‘I was going to drive back, but after the wine I’ll just get a taxi home instead. Pick the car up in the morning.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dani nodded, processing the information before she took a leap of courage.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘I booked a room, just so I didn’t have to travel back too late. You wouldn’t want to come back for a nightcap? Before you get your taxi of course.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They stopped dancing, oblivious to the music but refusing to put any distance between them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Of course.’ Jamie shook her head. ‘Poppins, you flirt.’ She paused. ‘I’d love to.’</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>  Dani’s back was pressed up against the hotel door, Jamie’s body firmly on hers as she fumbled with the room key. Jamie’s tongue was in her mouth, until it wasn’t. Kisses trailed from her cheek down her neck, Dani keened into the touch. She had her lip caught between her teeth to keep her moans quiet, and internally begged for Jamie to hurry up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘This fucking key.’ She laughed against Dani’s skin, one hand gripping her waist.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a beep and a twist of a handle, they fell rather ungracefully into the room. Jamie caught their footing before they could tumble to the floor and she didn’t waste any time pushing Dani against the other side of the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dani’s hands were on her tie, toying with the fabric like she had done days prior, then she started pulling at the knot. The tie landed out of sight, Dani was sure they’d find it later buried somewhere in the bedsheets, if they even made it that far. She began undoing the buttons on Jamie’s shirt, taking her time and tracing the heated skin she found underneath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jamie sucked in a breath, lips back on Dani’s in a feverish embrace. She felt, rather than saw, her shirt become completely undone. But before Dani could push the garment off her shoulders, Jamie paused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Dani.’ She broke their reverie, causing Dani’s gaze to shoot up at her, apprehension clear on her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Everything okay?’ Dani asked, her hands still stroking the almost bare skin on Jamie’s shoulders, unable to keep her touches to herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Yeah, I just…I don’t-’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Dani knew exactly what was going through Jamie’s mind, the insecurities she’d expressed earlier. She could see the want in Jamie’s eyes, the way her pupils had dilated and her breathing turned ragged. She was still slightly dazed, collecting every ounce of clarity she had left to stop them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Hey.’ Dani’s hands cupped her cheeks. ‘Listen, you’re not taking advantage of me and we’re not rushing into things either. I can’t explain how I feel when I’m around you, apart from that it just feels right. This feels right.’ She gestured to their position, in that moment, so close you couldn’t get a piece of paper between them. ‘If you want to stop, that’s okay. But don’t stop just because you think I’m not ready.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jamie’s heart rate increased at her speech, kissing her lightly. ‘You know me too well already.’ She pressed her forehead against Dani’s. ‘Tell me what you want.’ It was a whisper, barely audible had Dani not been so close.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘I want you.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then they were kissing, with the same energy and passion as before. Dani succeeded in ridding Jamie of her shirt and Jamie started to pull her away from the door. They walked the short distance to the bed, though it took them a lot longer than it should’ve, Jamie reaching behind for the zipper on Dani’s dress.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The back of Dani’s knees hit the bed and she brought Jamie down with her. There was no laughter this time, just anticipation clouding their mind. Climbing up the mattress so her body was fully in line with Dani’s, Jamie smiled down at her. She didn’t know if it was the alcohol or Dani’s presence, but Jamie felt particularly light-headed in that moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dani was staring up, expectedly, hair strewn just below the pillows. One strap had fallen off her shoulder and Jamie gulped at the sight, she reached out to trace the skin and watched Dani’s eyes drift shut.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘You’re so beautiful.’ It was an understatement, she knew that. But Jamie didn’t have the capability to conjure up any more words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The blush that caused, lingered on Dani’s skin for hours.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! What are we thinking for the next chapter, continuation, time jump?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>